In the related art, the solenoid valve has been widely used in household appliances, medical care devices and etc. For example, in a normally-opened solenoid valve, a moving iron core moves away from a stationary iron core under electromagnetic force excited by a coil; and the moving iron core is reset under gravity itself and/or elastic force when the electromagnetic force disappears by deenergizing the coil, resulting in distinct sounds caused by collision between the moving iron core and the stationary iron core. Such sounds are more distinct when a plurality of the solenoid valves is working at the same time. There is becoming more and more demand to silent environment with the household appliances, the medical care devices and etc. Therefore, working noises generated by the solenoid valve still needs to be resolved.